


[HIATUS] Baby Baby

by AyeeeeHope



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AlsoOnMyWattpad, M/M, Mpreg, TeenPregnancy, sansby - Freeform, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: Sans is 16 and pregnant.About all i can describe this shit show as kids





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! Sorry for not posting! I was on a 3 day school trip and i just got back thursday. But i had this story in my mind that entire time so boom here. This is also on my wattpad so!  
> https://www.wattpad.com/554481308-oh-baby-papyrus-stop-it

**_"HOW COULD YOU GO OFF AND DO THIS!? THIS IS BY FAR THE STUPIDEST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE!"_** Gaster shouted at his 16 year old son. This was a total disaster! Sans was a wonderful student, and frankly, quite antisocial.

"i'm sorry! he just.." Sans whimpered. "i was wanting to act like a 16 year old for once and things went to far! we just wanted to have some fun, he didn't mean to get me pregnant!"Sans whined, hugging himself. He never wanted this to happen, he just wanted to act his age. His father always made him act like an adult.

 **"We will finish this** ** _discussion_** **when your mother gets home. Pack your bags. You are not welcome in this home no matter your mothers input onto the matter."** Gaster said,the royal purple of his magic forcing outwards from the sheer amount of fury he felt from his eldest offspring.

Sans held his tongue, none of his smart retorts could fix what had already been damaged. Sans scoffed and walked up the stairs and into his room- Well, his and his brothers. Despite Sans being 4 years older than the little rat, their parents made them share the room.

"Sans?" The 12 year old asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper from the loud aruging he had heard downstairs between his father and sibling "Why is Daddy mad at you?" He asked, vibrant tangerine tears free-falling from his bright white eyes.

"hey, hey, dont cry, papy.. me and dad just had a little fight ok? but i have to leave." Sans said, hoping his answer would satisfy the young boy, but, of course, it didn't.

"When will you come back?" Papyrus asked, chewing on the orange sleeve of his pyjamas.

"i'm not, papyrus. not ever. dad doesn't want me here anymore." Sans said "so, you have to be the man of the house? because dad clearly isn't capable of it." Sans said, his eye going blue, before flashing out, and he groaned in exhaustion. The baby was already draining him. "when mom gets home, i have to leave, all right? so you still have some time with me papy."

An hour after Sans and Papyrus had their conversation, Atorua had came home. His father had already said it didn't matter his mother's input onto the matter. So he just wanted to say goodbye to his mom before he left. 

 _ **" Sans Arial Gaster, care to explain to your mother why i'm kicking you out?** "_ Gaster said, a malicious grin forming.

"because i messed up." Sans said, his eyelights drifting to the bruised face of his mother, who he presumed had a bad day. 

"Messed up? How badly?" Atoura asked, her eyes deepening to the beautiful blue like the deepest of oceans.

"messed up so bad that you have a grandchild." Sans said. His mother falsed a betrayed face. Sans knew she was probably mad, yet excited at the fact of a baby wandering the house. But, as always, she agreed with Gaster because he  was abusive. So maybe being kicked out was a good thing. Sans didn't want his child growing up around such violence.

"i already got my backpack out. i just wanted to say goodbye to mom and paps before i left." Sans said, sighing as he looked at his younger brother "bye papy, be good, kat the young skeleton and hugging him, before turning to his mother, who loomed over his small 4'9 frame with her 6'5. "bye, mom." Sans said curtly. "bye. asshole." Sans said as he looked to Gaster, before walking out the door.

~  
That was at least a month ago, and Sans was now 2 months pregnant, and still in the city he had grown up in. Maybe he could live with Grillby-? No. That asshole is the reason that he had no home. Sans hadn't seen Papyrus in forever, though he still saw Papyrus around town, he was 13 now, and his birthday was the day after Sans had been kicked out.

Sans no longer attended the school his parents had paid so much to send him to. He still kept his phone on him with a charger, despite a desperate need for food, he thought he could probably survive with a phone.

 

He thanked whatever god that was there that he had packed food before he left. 

 

Sans was staying a secluded alley way near the edge of the city, so most of the time he never saw anybody other than the normal thug or homeless person,which normally, was relatively harmless and normally understood territory.

Sans curled in on himself. He hated nights like these. Nights like these when his depression got the best of him.  These were the nights he thought about finding a way to terminate the pregnancy, and return home. But he wanted to keep the child, no matter the spite it placed on his shoulders.

Sans let out a shuddering sigh, before passing out for the night.

~  
Sans woke up with a splitting headache. Sans fought through blurred memories as he remembered it was Saturday. Papyrus would be home. Maybe Sans could find a way to talk to him? Maybe get some more food? Sans shrugged a little bit, before deciding on pushing himself up off the cold and beer plastered ground.

Sans had been forced to walking for the duration of his pregnancy, because the leech was drowning and basking in every ounce of his high magic, which left San exhausted.

Sans came up on the 2 story house he had once called his own. He hadn't been there since a month ago when his parents had made him leave. He snuck around to where Papyrus' window was, picking up a pine cone, he gently tossed it to the window of the 13 year old, hoping to grasp his attention, if only for a moment.

The window opened, and a skeleton peeked from it.

"Sans!" Papy screamed, excited at the fact his brother was home

"shh! paps, you can't let mom and dad know im here, ok? i dont want you to get in trouble because im here." Sans said, and then suddenly, Papyrus was on the ground beside Sans. Sans wasn't completely helpless, he had some magic left in him.

"how have you been?" Sans asked, looking to the younger skeleton. 

"Good! Mom and Dad fight alot about you still.." Papyrus said, leaning into his brother a bit when Sans wrapped his arm around him.

"ah, i thought they would forget me or somethin'" Sans said. "well, im ok. so you don't have to worry. and i doubt mom will get him to let me come back home."

They remained quiet for a moment before Papyrus spoke. "Can I feel them?" Papy asked, motioning to the small bulge of Sans abdomen.

"heh, sure, paps." Sans said as Papyrus squeaked in delight before placing his small skeletal hands on the bump.

The door of the house opened.

"Sans!" 

Sans mentally panicked for a moment, his magic flaring outwards, pushing anything in his area away. 

There was a small umph! and a thud.

Sans opened his eyes. (when did he close them?) and looked. His mother and brother on the ground beside each other. Sans felt drained.

He fell forward, slowly letting him be dragged my unconsciousness.

He felt himself being lifted up.

Sans barely opened his eyes, but still could see the worried face of his mother looking him up and down for signs of serious injury.

"mm..i'm..ok..mom..just....tired..."  Sans said, leaning to his mother slightly.

"You should not have done that, I am sorry for causing you into such a panic. You put yourself over the limit, Sans. You could have caused something serious." Atoura said, glaring at Sans, before returning to a gentle expression. "Your father is not home, so i may allow you to rest inside for a little bit." Atoura said, carrying the 16 year old into the living room, placing him on the couch and wrapping a blanket around the skeleton.

"Sans. You have been under too much. I refuse to let you endanger the life of the child because your too secretive to allow yourself to ask for help." Atoura said, glaring at her son.

"i.. i could ask grillby.." Sans paused, afraid his mother would hate him for what he was about to confess "since.. he's the dad.. and he should know.. but he's the reason i got kicked out! and what if he wants to terminate it? i can't go through with that. with my depression, i can't handle the strain a soul removal would put on... mom im so fricking confused!" Sans said, groaning.

"Well. How about this. We head to his and his mother's diner. It's a Saturday, and you know Grillby works there on weekends." Atoura asked, but even before her son could respond, she grabbed her pinkish red coat from the rack beside their front door. "Come, Papyrus, in the back. Sans in the front." She said as she climbed into the drivers seat of their 4 passenger car. 

~

They lived about 30 minutes from Flameys diner and it was a relatively nice drive with a comfortable silence.

They were now seated at the counter of the diner, waiting on the 17 year old boy and his mother to finish up the lunch rush to have their conversation.

 _"Alright. We are good to talk now, Mrs. Gaster."_ Coco said, smiling at the skeletal family. 

"Well, Sans had something to tell Grillby, and i figure my son would like to talk to him in private, Because that is just how he is." Atoura said, and Coco ushered them into the kitchen where they could talk in peace.

"s-so..d-do you remember when we fooled around a few months ago?" Sans gulped down a lump in his nonexistent throat

 _"Ah, i do, Sans. Why do you want to talk to me about it?_ " Grillby asked, tilting his head.

"w-well.. w-we d-didn't just f-fool around.." Sans lifted his shirt, and revealed the ectostomach protecting their child.

Grillby didn't say anything.

Did he make the wrong choice?

 

No. Grillby isn't like that.

 _"_ _I-I.. Sans when did you find out?_ " Grillby asked, holding Sans' hand

"a-about.. 2 months ago.." Sans said. "dad.. didn't react good.. he kicked me out, grillby. im homeless and pregnant for gods sake. im 16, homeless, and pregnant. my life is a shit show." Sans gave a watery laugh before leaning into Grillby. "i don't want to loose this kid.. it was accidental, but it felt like it gave me meaning, y'know? but.. living on the streets is getting harder. it's almost winter, and i'm running out of food." Sans realized he was rambling "s-shit.. im sorry grillby.. you shouldn't have to hear me ramble about my problems. i understand if you want to terminate it.." Sans said, looking into the elementals eyes.

 _"Sans. I know this isn't ideal. But i do not wish to terminate it. I feel like we'd be good parents, even if we are only teenagers. If you need to, you can stay with me and my mother. We have a guest room and she still has my old bassinet.."_  Grillby said, smiling at the short skeleton

"i-i can't ask you to take care of me, grillby... " Sans said, looking down at the ground.

" _Sans,  I am the reason you are in this mess. The least I can do is take care of you and our child._ " Grillby said, smiling again. It seemed as if Grillby wouldn't be able to smile any more.

 

 _"_ i love you."  
_"_ _I love you, too._ _"_

~

When Sans and Grillby exited the kitchen, both were flustered. Grillby had asked Coco if Sans could stay with them, as him and Sans were expecting. And, of course, the answer was yes. Both Atoura and Coco were excited at the thought of a baby. Sans was staying in the guest room, and the bassinent would be moved into the guest room as well when the baby was born.

~  
Tonight, was Sans' first night off the street in a while. He wasn't really used to not sleeping on the streets and in a comfortable bed. And, the baby, despite being only a few months old, was content with the warmth the comforter brought. For the first time in a while, Sans was able to get a good night of sleep, because, with his luck, the baby got his insomnia.

" _Sans, Grillby! Breakfast!"_ Coco yelled. That's right, Sans would have to get used to eating normal meals now. He was fine with that, but he wasn't sure how it would affect him morning sickness wise. So for now, he just delt with it.

-

About 10 minutes into breakfast, morning sickness hit. Sans dashed to the bathroom, and his magical innards did their good to remove any of the delicacies that he had ate.

"sshit.. thats..one thing im no gonna miss about.. pregnancy." Sans said, as he wiped the last little bit of magical vomit that had dribbled from his mouth.

Grillby had came in as soon as Sans dashed to go vomit, and had been rubbing circles in Sans' back while he rid himself of the vile liquid.

"hhh.." Sans leaned into the elemental, and actually managed to fall asleep.

Huh. This isn't so bad, is it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edit: totally finished chapter 2, lost my 4000 word version so i added about 1000 more than i actually had. Chapter 3 will be up soon! <3

Sans took a deep breath as he walked along side Grillby. Sans was going back to school. Sans was 2, almost 3 months pregnant and he was returning to school. Worst of yet, he was starting to show. His morning sickness was better, but he still had it.

"guess i'll see you after school, grillbz." Sans said, sighing as he walked torwards the upper floor, where the higher up classes were. The second floor was where the 2nd smartest people were, and where Grillby took his classes. Sans had to walk to the 3rd floor. Despite only being 2 and a half months pregnant, stairs were still annoying.

Sans reached his classroom, and he took a seat in the corner seat. He was very behind on his work but he was confident he could get it all done rather quickly.

There was quiet mumbling to the left of him.

"I heard he fucked Grillby! What a whore!" A female cat monster said to her alligator friend.

Did Grillby tell about what happened? Sans tried his best to ignore the voices. and focus on the work he had to redo.

~

The class was over half an hour. It was calculus and that sucked. Today was a half day due to an upcoming holiday, so Sans only had one more class left till he went back home.

It was a class with his best friend.

Sans sat down, taking in the room for a moment, and then looking around for the dino.

"S-Sans! Y-Your b-back!" A small teen squaked from the doorway of the classroom.

"yup, hey al." Sans said, giving a lazy wave in the direction of the dinosaur. She took her seat down beside the skeleton. 

"W-Where have y-you been?" Alphys paused, flicking the skeleton as he began to fall asleep. "Y-You haven't a-answered any o-of my c-calls!" Alphys said, in a whisper like yell

"ah. shit happens y'know? " Sans said, and Alphys nodded

Class, of course, was boring and uneventful.

Sans walked down to the enterence where Grillby stood, waiting on him. They got into the 3 passenger car, and began the 20 minute drive back to Grillby's house.

~

Sans sat up in his bed, looking around the room, darkness tugging at the corner of his sockets and the drowsiness ebbing its way through his person.

School had been cancelled due to intense weather conditions, and Grillby and Coco had went to manage the restaurant as a safe haven for any stragglers that may need protection from the harsh weather. Sans, being 2 and a half months pregnant, was staying home. Coco and Grillby didn't want to take any chances with something happening.

Sans pushed himself off the mattress, kicking off the comforter that was tangled in his body.

He walked out his door, which was on a side part of the house, right next to the office and kitchen. He turned to his left, walking in the kitchen where a small plate of food was sitting with a note on it.

"Had to leave extra early this morning, The worst of the storm is coming in at 8. Stay inside and enjoy the food <3" ~Grillby~

Sans smiled, taking the plate and going back into his room. He sat down on his bed, covering up again and digging into the food. Bacon and Eggs, half done eggs and perfectly crispy golden bacon.

Sans smiled warmly at the fact that his boyfriend cared enough to feed him and allow him into his house for however long that Sans would be here. Maybe Sans could get a job during his earlier months of pregnancy? Before it became too hard to move around and work. He'd talk to Grillby and Coco about it later, but for now he was exhausted despite just having woken up, and he had also went to bed at 5 the previous night and slept in till 8:15am.

Sans tucked in, and curled up under the still warm comforter and slowly dozing off.

~

Sans woke up at noon, and Grillby and Coco still were not home. He could hear wind beating on the old wooden house,causing it to creak. The rain harsly hit against the windows and house, and Sans feared if the rain hit hard enough it would just shatter the pane entirely.

Sans walked over to the small dresser that was placed in the upper left corner of the room. He grabbed a NASA hoodie, and a pair of black sweatpants. He slipped both on, tucking the oversized hoodie safely and softly over the small bulge of his abdomen.

He smiled warmly, and sat down on the worn purple sofa. He had heard Coco ramble about how this old worn thing would do better in the dump then in her perfect living room. But they didn't have the money to buy a new one. 

Something in Sans' mind clicked. He knew how to sew, he could fix up their couch for them!

Sans smiled, searching the house for thread and a needle.

He finally found the forementioned items, and began to sew the holes in the sofa. Smiling once he had sewn all the holes, he placed the thread and needle back in their orginated positions. He sat down on the newly sewn couch, and tucked into a small little ball, smiling again as the rain harshly tapped the windows, and dropped down peacefully despite the harsh landing.

Sans smiled. He was like rain. 

Though, it was kinda edgy to say that.

Sans seemed harsh, like rain, but a peaceful landing is all he wanted. Nobody likes rain, and nobody likes Sans. Rain makes everybody sad, Sans makes everybody sad.

He was so much like rain..

Sans sighed, pulling out a small blanket from the sofa, tucking it around himself and sighing contently as the warmth filled his bones and lifted his mood.

Sans watched mindless tv for about 5 hours, before he noticed that Coco and Grillby still had not returned home. It was understandable, The harsh conditions outside werent supposed to let up for 2 more weeks, meaning they would be quite busy for the next few weeks.

Sans expected that they wouldnt be home often for the next while. Which was fine with Sans, he normally didnt make too much of a mess and he knew how to cook pretty well. When his parents wouldnt be home for the night he had to prepare dinner for him and his brother, so he knew one or two things about cooking a decent meal.

Sans enventully passed out, while watching mindless drizzle on the small television,


End file.
